This application relates to a mount for a gas turbine engine.
Conventional gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section and a turbine section. There are two generally known architectures. In one architecture, a low speed spool includes a low pressure turbine driving a low pressure compressor and also driving a fan. A gear reduction may be placed between the spool and the fan in some applications. There are also engines where the fan is directly driven.
Another known architecture includes a third spool with a third turbine positioned downstream of the low pressure turbine and driving the fan. The three spools have shafts connecting a turbine to the driven element, and the three shafts are mounted about each other.
All of these architectures raise challenges.